The present invention relates to a device for removing the door of a coke outlet opening of a coke oven chamber, in particular of inclined chamber coke ovens, of the type including a locking device provided on the door for pressing the door against a frame surrounding the coke outlet opening, a device for operating the locking device, removing latches provided on the door and capable of being engaged from behind by door removing jaws, and a support pivotable about a pivot provided on the removing device for pivoting the door from the coke outlet opening.
A removing device of this type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 515,446. The support of the known device is pivoted about a fixed pivot by means of a gear drive. During the pivoting of the support toward the door, a guide rod and latch system arranged on the support, through projections provided on a plate that is carried by the guide rod and latch system, opens the latches on the door and engages hooks on the door. This device is associated with the disadvantage of forced coupling between the pivoting, removing and unlocking operations, which necessitates a very precise dimensioning and alignment of the device. Moreover, the contact pressure of the door on the frame cannot be adjusted, and this is a further disadvantage.
German Pat. No. 567,669 discloses a removing device wherein, in the closed position, the door is pressed and held against the door frame by its own weight, as bolts which are fixed to the door are suspended from hooks on the oven wall. During the opening operation, the removing device first of all lifts the door by means of hooks suspended from a chain. Then the entire door removing device and the suspended door is removed from the opening, either in the direction of the chamber axis or perpendicularly thereto. This device is complex in structure, it can be moved only slowly due to its relatively large mass, and the contact pressure of the door against the door frame is likewise not adjustable. The mere utilization of the weight of the door itself is not always sufficient to secure the desired tight contact between the door and the door frame, due to the considerable amount of dirt which may be present on the door and the door frame, including the locking hooks.
Further, in the use of ovens, in particular inclined chamber ovens, it is frequently required to control or regulate the emptying of the chamber, for example, if the coke is to be delivered to a conveyor belt.